Talk:Trithik
Missing its "Nearby Locations" Currently I'm in the middle of a quest and can't get away to add them, will get to it when quest is done...--Hastifer 18:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Idriskar This is to confirm that you do see Idriskar in Random Encounters (see recent edit by anonymous user) before joining the Silver Crest. -- But you won't know who he is: the text is different, noting that you see "a man" carrying a package--Hastifer 15:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Random encounters There are 2 random encounters not listed. * A solitary imp. I've seen blue and silver so there's probably more colors. If you succeed in killing it, it drops 2000+ gold. Not sure of it's MR or SP but it was 3+ at MR 50. * A very lucrative 5x5 crypt dungeon. You can rest outside to regain SP. Has a sarcophagus which cannot be opened until you kill everything, but gives no text about your progress. Enemies are rats or undead only, 50-75 SP, 3+ at MR 62 for me, may be less or more. There may also be a trapped chest in one of the corners which cannot be opened until the sarcophagus is opened. Contains anywhere from 5-15 items of varying quality. (Note: this is a mapped location like Westwold.) --Octarinemage 01:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Are you sure you're talking about Trithik random encounters? Both of the encounters you describe can be definitely seen when "Exploring the realms at random". Scarbrowtalk 03:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I do believe you are right. My mistake (comes from playing into the wee hours of the night). I have a map for that crypt, and the accompanying text is in the works. Is there anywhere they can be added? If it's too much trouble or not worth the addition, I'll just go find something else to do. --Octarinemage 15:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::See Explore_the_realms_at_random#Special_encounters. One of the maps is already available, but there are two others that are not, so if you can add them - go ahead.--Shadowblack 15:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How about Borimm Locksong? He's not listed, and he's probably the most important of the encounters you can have. Bronze Hall At least one of the levels had a different location for the gem for me, so I believe it is randomly set at beginning of the quest. This just means that it needs to be mentioned that you should defeat the glowing guardian first before trying to take any as it isn't in a set location. Also, it will remove a false gem even if you haven't examined it yet so that step isn't needed, or if it is it replaces trying to take one incorrectly. -Gabriel Gantt 6/14/11 Reorganizing I'm currently tweaking the organization of this page to make it more readable. Apologies if it gets a little messy; I promise I'll have it ship-shape again soon. Psychoadept 21:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think that's mostly squared away now. Psychoadept 15:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC)